Miss You Love
by AJC Reborn
Summary: Takes place after Casey broke up with Maddie. Noah and Maddie did in fact kiss but they didn't have sex, mainly because that looked like the worst sex in the entire world from the way that AC and JS,'s character expressions. So no team bad sex here.
1. Chapter 1: Maddie

**Miss You Love**

**Written By**: Acacia Kearney and Jenna MacDowell Thorton

**As The World Turns/One Life To Live Crossover**

**Rated**: I don't know, but it's tame

**Author's Note**: This story was written back in 2007, and was one of the first stories, we ever wrote. This however is the edited edition. It still takes place during 2007, and if you aren't a fan of ATWT or Maddie/Casey (Alexandra Chando/Zach Roerig version) then this isn't the story for you. Also there isn't anything graphic in this one because well I was young when I wrote it.

**Summary**: Takes place after Casey broke up with Maddie. Noah and Maddie did in fact kiss but they didn't have sex, mainly because that looked like the worst sex in the entire world from the way that AC and JS,'s character expressions. So no team bad sex here.

**Chapter 1: Maddie**

Maddie Coleman was sitting in Katie's office at WOAK. She was trying to memorize her lines for the second filming of the intern summer project, however her mind was elsewhere.

She grabbed her coffee, and took a sip as she stared at her script. 'I can't do this,' she sighed.

She set the script down, and looked around the empty room, she whispered to herself, 'Maddie, get a grip of yourself.'

Suddenly she remembered that today Tom and Margo had gone to visit their son Casey, and Maddie's ex-boyfriend, and the guy who still had her heart in jail.

She bent down to where her purse was at her feet, and pulled her cell phone out. She went through her contacts and dialed Margo's cell number.

The phone rang for a second before Margo answered, 'Hello.'

'Hi, Margo,' Maddie paused for a second. 'It's Maddie!'

Concern filled Margo's voice as she spoke immediately. 'Maddie, are you alright?'

Maddie decided to lie and said, 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Margo knew that Maddie was lying, she could tell it in her voice. 'Maddie, where are you?' She asked her voice filled with motherly authority.

'I'm at WOAK in Katie's office.' She answered.

'Ok, I'm on my way. I'll bring you something to cheer you up.'

'Oh Margo, really I'm fine,' Maddie said.

'Maddie, I'm coming to get you and you're going to come back home with me, and we will have some girl time.' Margo said, in a way that you knew that there wasn't going to be anyway to argue with it.

'Alright, sounds good' said Maddie with a smile; she missed her girl times with Margo.

'Good, I'll see you soon,'

Maddie and Margo exchanged goodbyes and then Maddie closed her phone. She slides it back into her purse.

She stood up and for about five minutes she collected all of her stuff, and put it into her bag, which was next to her purse, 'Sorry Luke and Noah, but I really need some girl talk.' She said to herself.

Once all of her stuff was back in her bag, she sat back down to wait for Margo.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then she looked up, as the door to the office flew open, and Casey walked into the room with a grin.

Maddie couldn't believe her eyes, but she decided to ignore the doubt that filled her mind as her happiness took over. She smiled at the sight of him, 'Casey!' She laughed as she ran into his arms.

Just as they were about to kiss, a door closed with a snap, Maddie opened her eyes hoping that her fantasy will be true and hopes to see him standing there. However it's not Casey, it was Margo.

Maddie smiled but just broke down crying. She was happy to see Margo, but she couldn't hide her sadness from one of the few people who were feeling the same as her.

Margo quickly walked over to Maddie, and hugged her. She moved a stray strand of hair behind Maddie's ear, and said knowing 'You miss Casey.'

Maddie nodded, and Margo continued talking, 'I do too. Come on, we'll talk at home.' She gently pulled Maddie to her feet.

Maddie wiped the tears away from her eyes, despite the fact that more were building up. 'Ok, just I have to lock up first.'

'No problem,' Margo said with a smile. 'I'll be in the car.'

Maddie grabs her bag and starts rummaging through it looking for the keys. However instead she finds a picture.

Kim gave it to her earlier that day, but she just couldn't look at it. She slowly pulls it out of the bag.

It's a picture of her and Casey, right before he stole the money from Will, and they're lives took a turn for the worst.

She smiled down at the happy couple in the photo, 'I miss you Casey.' She said lightly.

She then grabbed all of her stuff and left the office, with the picture still in her hands.

Maddie and Margo walked into the quiet Hughes home.

It was dark, so Maddie knew that Tom wasn't home yet. Margo turned on the lights and they went and sat down beside each other on the couch. Maddie looked around the room, looking for the reason why that feeling that she always had whenever she was in that house, wasn't the same as before.

It was the feeling of being safe and secure. The feeling was still there just it was faint, and was being replaced with the feeling of being alone.

Something was missing from this place. Casey was missing. Even his scent was fading away, and being replaced with new and different scents.

Suddenly Maddie said what she was thinking to Margo, 'It's different.'

Margo looked at her, 'How is it different?'

Maddie looked at her, 'I was just so use to being here, and having Casey here also, and now that he isn't. It's different.'

Margo smiled. 'I know what you mean. I keep expecting him to come walking through the front door, or walk down the stairs, and say hi mom.'

Maddie also smiled. 'I keep expecting to hear him say I love you, and that I'm his girl.' Maddie was quiet as she remembered when Casey said those things to her. 'Did you see him?' She asked.

Margo shook her head, 'No, he wasn't allowed any visitors.'

'Oh,' Maddie's head went down slightly as she tried to not show her disappointment.

'Maddie?' Margo said, so she lifted her head and looked at Margo. 'Why don't you call your brother, and let him know that you are going to spend the night here.'

Maddie was confused, 'what?'

'You are going to sleep over here tonight, and then we will talk about everything that's going on with you.' Margo said with a calming smile.

'Are you sure?' asked Maddie.

'Of course I am,' Margo said, 'You are like my daughter, Maddie. I love spending time with you.'

'That sounds great,' Maddie grinned at Margo. 'I'll go call Henry now.'

Margo nodded to her, as she walked over to the kitchen to grab some junk food. Maddie pulled out her phone, and hit speed dial 2, which had Henry's phone number programmed to it.

The phone rang, and rang until Henry finally picked up, 'Hello?'

'Hey, Hen ry.' Maddie smiled, her brother always made her smile.

'Bright Eyes, what's going on?' Henry asked.

'Nothing, umm, I'm going to spend the night here.'

'Ok, where is here?' Henry asked her.

'Tom and Margo's.'

'Alright! Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow.'

'I love you, Henry.' Maddie said to her brother.

'I love you too, Bright Eyes.'

Maddie hung up the phone, and looked over to Margo and smiled. 'He said ok.'

Margo smiled, 'Excellent, there's some stuff upstairs that I bought for you, why don't you go change into something comfortable, and we will watch a movie.'

'Ok, I'll be back.' Maddie said as she walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Casey (Hunter)

**Chapter 2: Casey/Hunter**

Casey was sitting in the back room of the house. He was on the computer looking at all the videos that he was able to find to keep him up to date on those that he loved.

'Wow, Aunt Katie. It's obvious that you have the hots for Brad,' he said with a laugh.

He minimized that video, and one caught his attention. It was called, intern summer project.

Maddie was doing the intern summer project.

Right when he was about to press play, someone in another room called out, 'Hunter.'

Casey didn't answer to his fake name, because he mainly forgot that Hunter was who he was supposed to be.

Sarah came into the room. 'Didn't you hear me calling you?' she snapped.

'No,' he lied. He shut the laptop down and walked into the living room, with Sarah quick on his heels.

'What's wrong?' She asked with fake concern.

'Nothing,' He snapped.

'Fine,' she snapped back. 'Just remember our promise, don't let anyone find me.'

Casey rolled his eyes. 'As long as you don't let anyone find him.' He pointed to the room with the door closed. Casey then walked away from Sarah and went to the backyard.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds wishing that things would go back to how they use to be.

'Hunter, dinner's ready,' Sarah hollered so Casey rolled his eyes, and ignored her so he could make a wish.

I wish that this job would be done and that I could finally see Maddie again, Casey thought as Sarah came outside, quickly looked around and said, 'Hunter. Come on in.'

Casey didn't say anything he just followed her inside and sat down silently for twenty minutes not even touching a thing on his plate.

'You're not hungry?' Sarah asked him, knowing that never of them liked each other or this.

'No, I'm not,' he said quietly, as he got up from the table and went back into the room where his laptop was.

He opened the laptop, and thought about that stupid letter that he was forced to write. He was told to write Maddie a letter, telling her that he wasn't coming back to Oakdale when he got released and to move on. Which was a big fat lie, once this stupid assignment was done, he was going back to Oakdale and back with Maddie, because for Casey, Maddie was the only thing keeping him going.

'Please Maddie, don't have believed that letter.' He whispered to himself.

He pressed play on the intern summer project video, and right there was Maddie. He smiled at the sight of her, but then he frowned.

She looked like she was forcing herself to smile, 'You got the letter,' he sighed. 'Oh Maddie. I hate that I hurt you, and once I'm done with this. I will be coming back home to you. I promise you that Mads.'

Casey tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't, he missed her way to much, and he needed to hold her to continue on.


	3. Chapter 3: The Memory Feel So Real P1

**Chapter 3: The Memory Feels So Real Part One (Maddie)**

Maddie entered her old room and was overcome with emotion. The sadness and pain was too much to take so she had to sit down on her old bed. Lying there next to her was some clothes that Margo had bought her, but before she was able to try them on, memories and fantasies of her and Casey were threatening to entire her mind, so she got up and left the room.

Standing outside of her room, she leaned against the door trying to regain her composure. 'It's okay Maddie. You can do this.'

Suddenly at that moment, Margo walked out of Casey's room, with one of his shirts in hand. She handed her the shirt, obviously realising how hard it was for Maddie in his moment.

'Maddie,' Margo said to her, touching her shoulder, her eyes filled with concern.

'I'm fine, thank you for the shirt.' Maddie said.

Margo smiled a mother's smile, 'You're welcome.'

Margo looked at Maddie, and noticed that she was about to cry. 'Maddie, I know about the letter that Casey sent to you.'

Maddie is shocked, 'You know about the letter!'

'Yes, Casey sent me a letter, also telling me about what he said to you, and he asked me to watch over you.' Margo pauses. 'He also wanted for you to know, that despite what that letter said, he still loves you.'

Maddie looks over at Margo hopeful, 'Are you sure, that he still loves me?' asked Maddie.

'Yes, I am very sure,' replied Margo.

'Have you gotten anymore letters?' Maddie asks curiously.

Margo shakes her head, 'No he said that at the moment, that was the only letter he could send, and that he didn't want any letters back for now. Makes him miss home way too much.'

'Have you seen him at all?' Maddie asked.

Margo says, 'No, not yet recently. I'm sure he's just trying to figure things out in there.'

Maddie nods her head unsure. She knew Casey better than almost anyone, and not speaking to his mom or dad, wasn't like Casey. Something was going on, and it was something that she was going to get to the bottom of.

Maddie and Margo went downstairs and watched a movie, by the second movies end, Maddie started to yawn.

'Well, time for bed,' Margo said. 'Tomorrow morning, we are going to sit down and talk to Henry, about you moving back in here.'

'Really, you want me to move back in?' Maddie asked.

'Yes, I really want you to move back in. Tom does too. We really missed you Maddie.'

Maddie smiled at Margo, and gave Margo a hug before going back upstairs and to her room.

She slowly took a deep breath before turning the handle into her room. She walked in and looked around trying to fight back the tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Think happy thoughts Maddie. She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and suddenly she wasn't standing at the door anymore, she was sitting on the bed.

There were candles all around the room with red rose petals on the bed. The now closed door opened, and standing there was Casey. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

'Are you sure that your dad is asleep?' She whispered.

Casey gave a silent laugh, 'Yes Mads, I'm sure.' He said looking right into her eyes.

Maddie leaned towards him, their breaths mingling together, and then Casey kissed her. They fell back into the bed, and then…

Nothing, Maddie was back to where she was standing right when she closed her eyes. She wiped away the tears. The memory of him felt so real.

The kiss, his touch, his laugh, and his voice all felt like it was really happening. Hell even his scent made it seem like he was really there.

She slowly walked to the bed, got changed and went to sleep.

Five hours later, Maddie woke up crying from what seemed too real to have been a dream.

She didn't know why she felt like he was there. But him holding her hand, kissing her lips and telling her that he loved her, and that as soon as something was done that they would be together was just so real.

'No Maddie, he wasn't here,' she said out loud, to reassure herself.

She turned to face the other side of bed, and then she saw something that made her realise that it wasn't a dream.

Casey had been there.


End file.
